


Admin drabbles

by CureTwinkle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Poly! Admins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureTwinkle/pseuds/CureTwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney and Matt get some time to talk and reflect on past events while Tabitha and Shelly are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admin drabbles

Honestly, despite rarely talking...silence still bothered Courtney. She could imagine Matt, he shouted half of what he said, liked it either for long. Courtney adjusted in her seat at the table and thought of what to talk about. It had been only a month since the admins left their teams. Matt and Courtney had yet to talk one on one without Tabitha and Shelly around. 

"Matt...You're like me, right?" She glanced up briefly.

He looked like he practically choked on his coffee and coughed a bit; seeming shocked by that notion.

"How?!" He finally spoke up.

"Like Maxie was everything to me...Archie was the same to you, correct?" She explained.

"Oh. Well, yeah!! Bro Archie saved my life once!! I owe him and..." Reality hit Matt hard and his expression turned grief stricken.

"Do...you think they"ll be stay in prison for life?" The same grief took hold of Courtney.

Thinking back, when Courtney received her scientist title, it didn't take long for her to understand how broken the scientific community was. She had ended up the topic of cruel jokes and ridicule for her projects she threw herself into.

Until at least one other understood. Encouraged her even! That was saving her in a way alike to Matt's. Who knows how bad things could have turned if she didn't have at least Maxie to stop her? 

There was some guilt in both admins, knowing their bosses were stuck in prison for almost killing hundreds of people and pokemon. They knew both came to regret those plans and didn't deserve life in prison. Things were even fixed!

"I...We should get them out. With Shelly and Tabitha. " Matt shook off the depressing thoughts, " I'm certain we could get them to another region safely."

"We can. But... They might have to...leave for a new region. We might not be able to see them again." Courtney pointed out.

"....I know." Matt looked somber briefly before reaching out and pulling Courtney into a hug, " But know what?! I still got you, Tabitha, and Shelly!! My bro Archie will have to have Maxie keep him company! Plus we can still talk to them maybe!!"

Courtney still wasn't entirely used to Matt's sudden embraces or his apparent dislike of shirts but adjusted to hug back at least.

"...Thank you." She said quietly.

Matt grinned and ruffled her hair a bit affectionately; the two managing to get some common ground and decide a course of action to take..


End file.
